You Rembered
by Paige42
Summary: It's the first Christmas since Daniel's ascension.


TITLE: You Remembered 1/1  
  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade221@aol.com)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please.  
  
DISCLAIMER: They belong to funny, rich people. Not me.  
  
TIMELINE: After "Abyss".  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Major Samantha Carter sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had been sitting in front of the computer for almost three hours. Her stomach was starting to rumble and her legs screamed for excersise. But she wasn't ready to face the rest of the base. Everywhere she turned, someone was hanging a wreath or a string of lights or decorating a tree. She just wasn't ready to face the holiday spirit. Everytime she saw something white and bright, she thought it was Daniel coming back. This would be the first Christmas in five years he wouldn't be there. Daniel had a knack for telling people 'Happy Holidays' in every language he knew. Sometimes conversations got a little long.  
  
A knock brought her out of her daze. "Major Carter?" Jonas slowly poked his head in.   
  
"Come on in, Jonas."  
  
Jonas smiled and let himself in. "I was wondering if I could ask you something." He sat down on a small stool by her and sighed. "I was wondering... what's going on?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I assume it's some kind of celebration. Everyone's putting up lights and strings of green leaves."  
  
"Oh." Every once and awhile, Sam forgot Jonas wasn't from this planet. "It's called the holidays. People of different faiths celebrate joyous times together and exchange gifts. Christians celebrate the birth of Jesus on December 25th. People of the Jewish faith celebrate Hanukkah, and some African Americans celebrate Kwanzaa. It's just a time of year that people get together and celebrate good times and their friendships... and loved ones who've passed away." She paused, then noticed Jonas's face and tried to steer the conversation away from death. "Basically it's just a reason to eat too much, drink too much and spend too much money on stuff for your friends and family.  
  
Jonas nodded. "But everyone enjoys it?"  
  
Sam smiled. "For the most part. Don't they have anything like that on Kelowna?"  
  
"Well, we give gifts on the anniversary of our births, but that's about it." He stopped for a moment. "But we have a day that we remember our lost loved ones."  
  
Sam frowned. "Lost?"  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Well, every family gets together and they make a white candle. Then they carve the name of someone who has died on it. Then a red wax is melted and poured into the carved name. After it cools, all the candles are gathered together in your family's house, then lit. You have dinner by that candlelight with your whole family talking about the happy times you had with them. And you just let the candles burn out on their own. The next day we collect all the unmelted wax and remelt it together into one new candle and that's burned the next time a new member of the family is born." He stopped. "Sam, are you okay?"  
  
A single tear had escaped her eye. She gently brushed it away. "Yeah. I'm fine." She got up. "Excuse me, Jonas."  
  
~*~  
  
Teal'c crossed his legs and inhaled deeply. A knock sounded at his door. "Enter."  
  
Sam poked her head in. "Hi Teal'c. Am I disturbing you?"  
  
"Not at all, Majorcarter."  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow some candles?"  
  
~*~  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill sat at the head of the table in his kitchen, Chinese food and beer at each plate except Jonas and Teal'c. Teal'c was having water and Jonas had been introduced to the wonderful world of "iced tea".  
  
Jack raised his glass. "To Daniel." The rest of the table mimicked him. Jack smiled as he swallowed. "Did I ever tell you guys about the first time I ever saw Daniel drunk..."  
  
"... and then he plugged in the machine," Sam said with a smile on her face, "and it shorted out. Daniel flew backwards and I swear his hair was standing up!"  
  
"... he wrote out the whole card in hieroglyphics," Hammond said. "Tessa was thrilled. She spent the next week in the library surrounded by as many books on Egypt as she could find."  
  
Teal'c momentarily smiled, as much as he did. "Danieljackson was a man of honor and humor who tried to teach me as much about this world as he could. When we first played 'Jackals and Hounds'..."  
  
"You wouldn't believe," Janet said, "how much of a baby he was about getting that needle."  
  
A figure cloaked in darkness watched this small group of people gathered together. It smiled and disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam whistled quietly as she put the finishing touches on the small Christmas tree in her lab. General Hammond had made an announcement that all SGC members were to leave the base for a one day holiday. Teal'c and Jonas would be staying with the Colonel.  
  
Someone tapped on the door. "Sam?" It was Doctor Frazier.  
  
"Hey Janet."  
  
"Sam, you have to come to the control room."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"You need to see it for yourself."  
  
~*~  
  
General Hammond, Teal'c, Jack and Jonas were waiting for her there. "What's up?"  
  
Hammond motioned to the sergeant. "Pull it up."  
  
He nodded and tapped a few keys on the computer. A blanket of snow covered the outside of the mountain with more flakes drifting through the air.  
  
Sam shrugged. "It's snowing."  
  
The sergeant nodded his head. "But only on the mountain."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's some kind of freak weather system. It's only snowing on the mountain and for a 100 foot radius outside of it. The entire rest of the state is at a balmy 50 degrees.   
  
"General," a technician called.  
  
Hammond turned back with a piece of paper. "There are two other locations reporting snow in the state." He showed the paper to Jack.  
  
He stared for a moment. "That's my house!"  
  
"And," Hammond said, "Major Carter's apartment complex."  
  
Jack clapped his hands together. "Well Carter, I think it's time we teach Jonas the wonderful art of the snowball fight."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam tightened her scarf around her neck as she watched Jack show Jonas how to make the 'perfect' snowball. She smiled and looked up at the sky. "Thanks Daniel."  
  
"Heads up Carter!"  
  
Daniel Jackson watched his friends from a small grouping of trees, smiling. "Merry Christmas guys."  
  
__________________________________END_______________________________ 


End file.
